Whatever This Is
by MBooker
Summary: Carter and Reese do the do but she insists it can not happen again… but it does.


**A/N**: This idea has been lingering for a bit and today it spilled over and came out. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Whatever This Is**

He stopped by her place for no particular reason. No particular reason? He stopped by her place just to say _hi_. He could have called if all he wanted was to say _hi_ but that was not all he wanted.

He wanted to see her… he wanted to smell her… he wanted to touch her… he wanted to feel her… he wanted to taste her… he wanted her.

They had never done this before. He was not sure how she would react. He was about to find out.

_Hi_

_Hi_

_I want to kiss you_

She frowned and said nothing. He knew all was lost.

He watched as her frown softened. He watched as her frown faded away. He looked into her eyes. He saw what he thought was the laying down of arms. He watched as her lips slowly parted.

_I want you to kiss me too_

It took a few moments for him to process what she was saying. He stood unmoving as if he was in a trance. It was only when he saw her move to close the gap between them that he blinked and moved toward her.

This, their first time would not be at all like he imagined. He had been physically attracted to her from nearly the beginning of their working relationship. As time when by, as he got to know her, he became more attracted to her. He would dream about having her in the most lust filled, damned near uncontrollable ways. He dreamed of having her up against the wall in some corner between the book shelves in the library. He dreamed of having her on the table in one of the interrogation rooms at her precinct. He dreamed of having her on the back seat of her police car on a stake out. He dreamed of having her in one of the booths at Lyric's.

When he reached her, he took his time lowering his lips to hers. When their lips finally met, the maiden kiss was soft and sweet. Lips parted and tongues introduced themselves.

As their tongues danced, he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him. He had no idea how long they stood there making gentle love with their lips and tongues. He wanted her. He wanted the feel of her wrapped tightly around him. But this, this maiden kiss was fulfilling an even greater want, a want he was now ready to acknowledge.

When the maiden kiss ended, he took her hands in his and followed as she led them into her bedroom. The blinds were open and the sun brightened the room. He was not going to close the blinds and shut out the sun. He hoped she would not either.

She asked if he had a condom. He told her he did. He reached out for the hem of her black Hanes cotton cami. Pulling the top over her head revealed two ample mounds. His mouth yearned to taste them; his hands yearned to touch them.

The black cami fell from his fingertips. His hands reached for the mounds and gently caressed them. He moved his thumbs lightly over the dark, hardened nipples again and again. He moved his hands to grip the sides of her torso and raised his eyes to look into hers. He pulled her to him, crushing her naked bosom into his chest. He kissed her nose before meeting her lips for a long kiss. As they kissed, his hands drifted downward from the sides of her torso. Resting on her hips, his hands kneaded them several times. His lips left hers and travelled to her cheek. He left a trail of wet kisses as his lips made their way to her ear. His tongue teased her lobe before taking it between his lips and suckling it.

He pushed her black Hanes fleece sweatpants past her hips as his lips left her earlobe in search of her neck. Latching on to a spot where her neck and shoulder met, he gently but firmly suckled. He felt her hands on his shoulders and heard her words… _let me_. He lightly bit her neck as he dropped his arms to his side. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He immediately gripped her around her waist with his left arm and began to softly caress her derriere with his right hand.

She wanted to unbutton his shirt. He would let her… in a minute. A minute passed and he lifted his lips and head from her neck. He was pleased and smiled when he saw his mark on her. He let out a small laugh when she told him she would kill him if he left a hickey on her neck.

She made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. She used her fingertips to caress his neck before placing sweet kisses from below his ear to the top of his shoulder. She let her fingertips glide over his upper chest as kisses followed. She licked one nipple then the other, causing him to groan. Her hands moved to his belt buckle. He quickly reached into his pocket, retrieved the condom and tossed it on the bed. Seconds later, his pants slid effortlessly to the floor.

She pushed him back until he was at the edge of the foot of the bed. He plopped down into a seating position and pulled her between his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his lips around her nipple. After sweetly assaulting the one, he slowly licked his way to the other. She gripped the sides of his head and let out a soft moan as his ministrations slowly ignited the burning fire simmering inside.

She closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the feelings, both physical and emotional, that he was invoking in her. She drifted and drifted and drifted. Suddenly she felt a cool breeze where his warm mouth had been. Her eyes popped opened and she looked down at him.

Without a word, he began to scoot back. She watched him as he reached the headboard and lifted and folded back the sheet and bed quilt. He stacked the pillows one on top of the other and laid his head back. She climbed in bed and crawled her way up and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed his lips for many moments before she lowered herself. She caressed and kissed his neck again… then his chest. When she reached his stomach, she paused at the scars left by the gut shots he received courtesy of Stanton and Evans. Her fingertips lovingly caressed the marks wishing they could be wiped away. Her lips lovingly kissed the mutilations knowing they were there to stay.

To his disappointment, she passed over the arsenal that lay beneath his boxers and began to caress his thighs. The scar near his knee, also courtesy of Evans, caught her eye, then her caress, then her kiss. She breathed _I'm sorry _as she kissed the mark, wishing it would go away, knowing it never would.

Her apology floated to his hears. He wanted, no needed to tell her she had nothing, absolutely nothing to be sorry for. He lifted his torso up, grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her up. When her face reached his, he captured her lips as he rolled her over onto her back. The kiss was long. It was deep. It was hot, damned hot.

She whimpered in objection when his warm mouth left her. His lips, his tongue, his mouth on one breast then the other stifled her protest. Kiss by sweet kiss, he covered her torso. Kiss by sweet kiss he covered her stomach. Kiss by sweet kiss he covered one thigh then the other. Kiss by sweet kiss he covered one shin then the other. Kiss by sweet kiss he covered the tops of her feet.

He sat back on his haunches. His eyes were glued to her face as he lifted one foot to his lips and placed a kiss on its arch. He smiled when she wiggled and asked if she was ticklish. She gave him a smile but no answer as he gave the other arch equal attention.

He reached for her panties and pulled them down her slim, soft legs and over her feet. He tossed them aside and set his hands on the tops of her feet. As he leaned down, he pushed her feet forward, causing her knees to bend. He moved his hands to rest at the juncture of her hip bone and thigh bone. He gave her a sweet smile just before he lowered his face and settled between her upraised thighs.

He was good to her. The whimpers said so. He was good to her. The moans said so. He was good to her. The grabbing and fisting of the sheets said so. He was good to her. The arched back said so. He was good to her. The pounding on the mattress said so. He was good to her. The unabashed groans said so.

He was good to her.

He increased his already intense pressure and smiled when he heard her whimper _damn_. He asked if she felt good. She answered _yessssssssssssss_. He asked if she was ready. She answered _mm hmmmm_.

And then she came.

Her cries of ecstasy put a smile on his face. He felt good because she felt good. He felt good because he made her feel good. He kissed the inside of one thigh and then the other before lifting his head from between her legs.

He stripped off his boxers. He crawled up and positioned himself on his elbows over her. His male ego prompted him to ask if she liked it. She answered with an affirmative nod.

He reached for the condom lying to the side and used his teeth to open it. She took the condom from him and reached down to grab him. He gritted his teeth as he watched her handle his engorged member. He saw the smile on her face as she rolled latex over his shaft. Once his member was covered, her hands lingered. She was teasing him and he knew it. He made a mental note that she would pay for that.

He lowered himself closer to her, forcing her to move her hands from his shaft. He looked into her eyes as he positioned himself to enter her wet canal. She rested her hands on his shoulders as he pushed past her entrance. She winced as he invaded her tightness. He stopped his advance and asked if she was OK. She spread her legs wider and told him not to stop.

He gritted his teeth as he held her gaze and proceeded. Her snug canal slowly but surely expanded. Inch by agonizingly sweet inch it begged him to come deeper. When he was fully seated inside of her, he lowered his lips to kiss her. He held the kiss for as long as he could before his hips began to move. Slowly he pulled nearly out of her before quickly thrusting himself back inside of her. She winced again but told him not to stop. He moved in and nearly out of her again and again. His pace became quicker and she was finally able to get in sync. She lifted and lowered her hips to match his thrusts and near withdrawals.

He was getting close and his pace quickened even more. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth as the burning became almost unbearable. He growled. He growled louder. He growled louder and louder. A long and loud _ah_ filled the bedroom as his seed filled the condom.

When he was completely spent, he eased his weight onto her and let out a satisfied sigh.

The passion of their bodies fused them. The passion of their emotions fused them. The passion of whatever this was fused them and the two became one.

Long moments passed. Finally he withdrew his drained, limp member from her body and rolled over onto his back. She reached behind her head and passed him one of the pillows. Moments later, sheet and quilt covered their torsos. Both lay there staring up at the ceiling. Silence filled the room as thought after thought went through their minds. She knew she had a momentary lapse in judgment. She knew…

"This can't happen again" she finally said.

A smile slowly crept across his face. He knew this would happen again.

* * *

Two weeks later, they worked a case together. If either one thought things would be awkward when they met at Lyric's to discuss the case, they were wrong. He arrived first and got a booth. When she arrived, he watched closely as she made her way to him. He let his mind fantasize a moment and pictured her sprawled across the table, naked and inviting. The moment she slid into the booth across from him, his mind returned to business. They discussed the information. They discussion theories. When lunch came, they ate and had their usual banter. Thirty-six hours later the case was down. She was at her desk finishing some paperwork when her text alert sounded.

_**Can I come over tonight**_

_**Yes but nothing will happen**_

Against her will, her heart started racing at the sound of the knock at the door. She opened the door and was greeted with a smile, a knowing smile. She knew she would have another lapse in judgment. That was OK with her… for now.

It was not long before they were both naked. He teased and caressed her body with his hands. He teased and caressed her body with his lips. He teased and caressed her body with his tongue. He teased and caressed her body with his mouth. She returned the favor. She teased and caressed his body with her hands. She teased and caressed his body with her lips. She teased and caressed his body with her tongue. She teased and caressed his body with her mouth.

When she moved to tease his shaft with her hands, lips, tongue and mouth, he insisted that she let him go first. He flipped her onto her back and went about the business of pleasing her not once, not twice but three times. She came down from the physical high he had given her and commanded that he get on his back. He obeyed without protest and she climbed on top of him. She placed a kiss on his chin then moved lower and lower. She settled herself between his legs and looked up at him as she stuck out her tongue and began to lick the column of his erected member. Up and down her tongue went until finally it touched his tip. He thought he would explode as he watched her caress him with her mouth. Her tongue circled his tip and caused him to emit a low groan. She smiled and asked if he liked that. He responded with another growl as she took his entire tip into her mouth. She caressed and teased him for as long as he could stand it, for as long as she could ignore the pulsating yearning between her legs.

She caressed him one last time before opening the condom and sliding it on his shaft. She climbed up his body, grabbed a hold of the headboard and positioned her opening just above his eager manhood. He held himself steady as she slowly slid down his pole. She winced a bit. She was still to tight for his size. He asked again if she was OK. She was fine. She just needed him to lift his hips and bury himself deep inside her. He obliged. She sighed. She told him it felt good. Him buried deep inside her felt so good.

His hands on her hips, she began to move slowly. Up and down she moved. Each up and down sequence opened her more to his length and width. She moved faster and faster until he finally gave into the the ache in his loins and came.

She lifted herself off his rod then settled herself nicely on his chest. She buried her face into his neck as he reached for the quilt and pulled it over their bodies. Silence filled the room again as thought after thought went through their minds again. She knew she had a momentary lapse in judgment again. She knew…

"This can't happen again. This is the last time, the **_last_** time this can happen" she insisted.

A smile slowly crept across his face. He knew this would happen again. He knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

This thing that could not happen again happened again… and again… and again… and again… and again… and again… and again… and again… and again.

Six months after the first time, there was that familiar knock at her door. Without hesitation she opened it and was greeted with the same smile, the same knowing smile.

An hour later, they lay on their sides facing each other, naked and drained. Silence and the scent of sex filled the room as thought after thought went through their minds. She wondered why she kept having these momentary lapses of judgment. She wondered...

"Why does this keep happening?" she asked.

He did not answer her immediately. Instead he continued to look into her eyes and reached out a finger and slid it across her cheek.

"It keeps happening…" he started then paused.

She waited for his answer. His answer was slow in coming.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Do you really want to know the answer?"

"That's why I asked."

Again she waited for his answer. Again his answer was slow in coming.

"Are you going to answer me or what?" she said, a bit irritated.

"I think you know the answer" he smiled that knowing smiled.

She stared at his irritating, smiling face. She fought against what she knew deep down inside. Each time this happened, her resolve weakened. Each time this happened, denial was harder to come by. Each time this happened, she wanted...

"This is ridiculous" she huffed, making what she knew was her last stand.

She threw the covers off and slid out of bed. He watched as she stomped to the bathroom. His smile widened as he made the decision to put a stop what she deemed the ridiculous. He threw the covers off and planted his feet on the floor. Still smiling, he stepped confidently to the bathroom.

She was standing there, still naked, looking at herself in the mirror. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He looked at her reflection and waited for her to look into the reflection of his eyes. She looked up at him. He could see it. He could see the tug of war and the uncertainty in her eyes.

"It keeps happening because I'm in love with you Carter" he said then kissed her cheek.

He watched and waited for her to respond. Her verbal response was slow in coming but the look in her eyes told him everything.

"And because you" he said as his gaze pierced hers. "Are in love with me" he finished.

Whatever this is, it was genuine. And now, they both knew… whatever this is, it was love.


End file.
